


Confronting the Suspect

by thursdaynext_27



Series: Fashion Crimes [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaynext_27/pseuds/thursdaynext_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio is visited by the ghost of fashion crimes past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting the Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [ds_snippets](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets)/[dsc6dsnippets](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) Snippet Tag Event #4. The prompts were “You’ve got a hairstyle that suits you, you’ve got a shirt which is nice” flowers, forgotten, and apology.

Kowalski’s a multicolored blur as he moves around the kitchen, wearing a shirt that makes no sense. _An oversized, starving artist painting with sleeves_ is what Vecchio had called it. Which had been funny for about fifteen seconds, until he remembered once wearing it himself.

Now if only he could forget the shirt again, along with the truly disturbing image of his partner wearing it. The flowers are bad enough, but from behind—what the hell is that?

“…thought, maybe someone broke into the storage unit and left it to _frame_ you…”

Kowalski's been going at it for a while now, but Vecchio figures he's just getting started. “Ray…”

“…only explanation that makes sense, because in a million years, you would never wear..." He looks down. "Are these roses or tulips?"

"OK, you made your point. Just take it off now, please." _So I can burn it_.

Kowalski smirks. "No way. I'm wearing this masterpiece to work tomorrow. Hey, now I get it," he says, grinning and struggling not to laugh. “You were trying to stand out around Fraser, right? Like one of those nature shows, with Fraser a bright red bird, sitting on his branch and attracting all the lady birds. And you were in this, flapping around going “Look at me! Look at m—!“

Enough. Vecchio grabs a handful of material and pulls him in for a deep, messy kiss, always an effective way to shut him up. He finally pulls back, just enough to breathe. “Are you done?” he asks, whispering against Kowalski’s mouth.

Kowalski nods slightly. “Um…yeah?” He leans forward to continue the kiss, but Vecchio pulls back just enough so he can’t. “Or not,” he adds, a hint of challenge in his voice.

Grinning, Vecchio keeps his grip on the shirt and drags Kowalski to the bedroom. He already has some ideas for repurposing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt in question is the one [from the pilot](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0r-m0dU2YMI). Shows up prominently in the opening credits. Here are [some](http://s1015.photobucket.com/albums/af278/thursdaynext_27/?action=view&current=img0000615.jpg) [screencaps](http://s1015.photobucket.com/albums/af278/thursdaynext_27/?action=view&current=img0000610.jpg), courtesy of [artasproduct](http://community.livejournal.com/artasproduct/).


End file.
